Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks (also known as Thunder) is the main antagonist of Pixar's 7th full-length animated feature film Cars, and a minor character in it's 2017 sequel, Cars 3. He is a green race car who appears as the rival and arch-nemises of Lightning McQueen. Also he comes in as the main antagonist of some of the video games. In Cars, he was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor Michael Keaton, who voiced another Pixar villain, Ken in Toy Story 3 and portrayed Betelgeuse in Beetlejuice, The vulture in Spider-Man Homecoming, Carter Hayes and Raymond Sellars in the 2014 remake of RoboCop. In Cars 3, he was voiced by the Pixar employee, Bob Peterson, who also played Roz in the Monsters Inc. films, Mr. Ray in the Finding Nemo films, and Dug and Alpha in Up. Personality Although highly talented and gifted at racing (he would not have maintained #2 spot as long as he had if he wasn't), Chick Hicks is extremely rude, arrogant, conniving, self-centered, and manipulative on himself and winning, like McQueen himself. However, theses traits are more exaggerated in Chick Hicks, and often make him more argumentative, ridiculous, and obnoxious. Chick always brags about winning, and he is also very sarcastic, unpleasant, treacherous, intimidating, and formidable. Having lived all of his career in the shadow of The King has made him bitter and devoid of any sense of fair-play. Chick largely serves as a parallel to McQueen. They are both racers who dream of getting at Dinoco, which represents the peak of success. However, McQueen learned to accept that helping others is more important than fame and fortune. Chick, on the other hand, failed to learn the error of his ways and let his anger be his downfall. Chick serves as an example of what McQueen would become if the latter had allowed his anger and arrogance to consume him. Chick Hicks is a racing veteran with a chip on his shoulder, a ruthless and aggressive competitor who has cheated his way into more second-place finishes than any other car. He has been counting down the seasons to The King's retirement so that he can take over the coveted Dinoco sponsorship, but he never expected such fierce competition from hot shot rookie Lightning McQueen. Biography Cars First race Chick was seen taking a pit stop in the Dinoco 400. Later he bumps the Transberry Juice racer showing that he is the main villain, but was unexpectedly overtaken by the King, Stripes Wheathers. ''Cars 3'' Although In Cars 3 Chick isn't an antagonist, Chick has retired from racing and is now an announcer for RSN and hosts his own TV show, Chick Picks, where he introduces Jackson Storm along with special guest Natalie Certain. When Storm wins the Gears and Glory 450 at the Heartland Motor Speedway, Chick accompanies him on the winners podium. Later, McQueen watches on Mack's television where Chick and Natalie give a report on Storm beating the record for fastest lap in Piston Cup history at the Florida International Speedway and the possibility of McQueen's retirement. He is not seen again afterwards. Videogame appearance ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Chick hired the Delinquent Road Hazards to steal Lightning's racing gear out of Mack's trailer during the 2006 season. Lightning confronted Chick at the fourth race, but Chick claimed to know nothing about it. He was later beaten out by McQueen, and lost the season. Chick returned to Radiator Springs to train for the next season, and once again made some new friends who he used to taunt McQueen. Lightning beat Chick at the final race, and he fled back to his hometown. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Chick is one of the speeders in Speed Trap. After you win the event, you unlock the Legends Race secret for Chick. ''Cars Race-O-Rama'' In Cars Race-O-Rama, he returns as the main antagonist. He tells McQueen that he and some of his friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy which he calls pathetic. If he does, everyone would want to come to his racing academy where they will probably learn to cheat. However, McQueen, having some modifications, won the Race-O-Rama series, and Chick leaves in shame after swearing revenge. ''Disney INFINITY'' In Disney INFINITY, he is the main antagonist of the Cars Play Set. After the "Calibrate GPS" mission is completed, Chick comes into Radiator Springs and stops at Flo's V8 Cafe. He then asks if this is Radiator Springs, before Flo asks if she can get anything for him. Chick asks to start with some jumper cables, and that the town is putting him to sleep. He later leaves after Flo suggests to keep rolling if he won't order anything. He then challenges the player to race against him. After you win, he says that he wants a rematch. He later competes as a random opponent in the races. Before the start of the Radiator Springs International Race Invitation held by Luigi, Chick says to the other racers that he is plotting to win the race and that it will be the "last time you'll be seeing my grill." Francesco Bernoulli, however, states to The King that he almost likes Chick and that he would have said it better. Finn McMissile then states that something suspicious has happened since Chick arrived, saying that Fillmore's fuel has gone missing right before the big race. Chick then replies saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We gonna get this race started or what?" After the player wins the race, Chick appears with smoke coming out of him. When he asks if he had won, Finn says to him that he's through and will be sent to the impound lot. Ramone, however, explains that he has been looking for a perfect wreck to fix up for "Detail My Dents", and that Chick is "the worst looking car I've ever seen". Flo then agrees with Ramone to paint Chick red with lightning bolts, before they both drag him away. Shocked at being painted like McQueen, Chick asks them to take him to the impound instead. When the Cars vault is opened by having all four characters interact with it, a toy of Chick can be unlocked for use in your toy box worlds. Relations Chief Chick Chief Chick is Chick Hicks' crew chief in Cars. In Cars, Chief Chick is present at both Piston Cup races, supervising Chick's team. Chief Chick is a 200 1/2 Ton Truck 5.7 L V-8, a model that closely resembles a 1992 Ford F150 Regular Cab. He is painted entirely green, with yellow rims, and Chick Hicks' logo on his doors and hood. His black grille resembles a mustache. Chief Chick makes his first appearance in the film at the Motor Speedway of the South, monitoring Chick's racing and giving him advice. He also supervises the other members of Chick Hick's pit crew team, including Bruiser Bukowski, Wide Chick Pitty and Pit Crew Chick, to make sure they are on task. He later appears at the tie-breaker race in Los Angeles, once again commanding Chick in hopes that he will win the race. Chief Chick and Chick's pitties laugh after seeing that Guido is the only tire changer that Lightning McQueen brought to the race; however, they are shocked when Guido pulls off one of the fastest pit stops in Piston Cup history. Bruiser Bukowski Bruiser Bukowski is a member of the Hostile Takeover Bank racing team, as well as one of Chick Hicks' pitties. Like the other pitties on Chick's team, Bruiser is a bit of a snob, and enjoys making fun of Lightning McQueen and his team, specifically Luigi and Guido. According to Car Finder, Bruiser is a Shystermatic Snickermobile with a mustache hookup. He is painted green, with yellow rims and the HTB logo on his doors, and has two crane arms in addition to his mustache hookup. Bruiser Bukowski has been part of Chick Hicks's pit crew for ten long years. Before that they were in high school together, and before that they were in drama club together. Bruiser is Chick's number-two fan, only because the number-one spot was already taken, by Chick himself. In Cars, Bruiser first appears alongside Chick and the other pitties at the Motor Speedway of the South, where he performs pit stops for Chick, and later laughs when Chick insults Lightning after the race. At the tie-breaker race in Los Angeles, Bruiser and the other pitties make fun of Guido due to his small size, but are shocked when they witness the fastest pit stop in Piston Cup history, performed by none other than Guido. The surprise causes their mustache hookups to fall off. Natalie Certain Natalie Certain is a2 car working for the Racing Sports Network. She is very knowledgeable about racing statistics, and is described as a "super-smarty-pants statistician". She is maroon-colored Evolv Motors Provoc Quantus 4S, a model based on the Tesla Model S. Natalie appears in Cars 3, as a statistician for the Racing Sports Network. It is first presented by Chick Hicks in his program where she presents the "High-Tech Generation", throughout the film it presents the data and records of Jackson Storm and impressed to see Cruz Ramirez win the Florida 500. Natalie is an unlockable playable character in the game Cars 3: Driven to Win. Like most of the playable characters, she is unlocked by completing an uncertain amount of skill checks. Jackson Storm Chick first talks about Storms very first in at his very first race on which he and Certain disscuss about Quotes Trivia *Chick is the most recurring villain in the Cars franchise as he comes in Cars and Cars 3 and almost each and every video game. *He and Skinner, the main antagonist of Pixar's next film, Ratatouille are the only villians who succeeded and failed at the end. *The only thing changed about Chick in Cars 3 is his alignment as he still has the same personallity. *Chick makes his team wear "mustache" grilles to represent him. *According to the 2009 Die-cast Collectors Guide, Chick Hicks has 334 decals on him. *Chick is similar to Ripslinger from Planes. **Both are massive cheaters though Chick is actually better. **Both are villains of the Cars franchise as Planes was the spin off. **Both appeared in two films with one as the main antagonist and the other as a minor character. **Both have a green color though Ripslinger also has black. *On Chick Hicks' decals, He has sponsors that didn't sponsor racers in Cars, And that includes: Sludgee, YUM, Marshy-Marshmallows, Texas Tea, Motor Oil, E, Motor Oil 3000 and Varoom. **Varoom happened to be a sponser in the teaser trailer. ***By mistake Pixar put the sponser in Misti Motorkrass' tralier, who was sponsered by Rev N Go and another victim in the wreck by Chick. *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place. *Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. *Chick's number "86" could come from 1986, the year that Pixar was established and when Luxo, Jr. was released. "86" is also slang for "destroying" or "to get rid of". *Even though Chick didn't appear in Cars 2, he can be obtainable via downloadable content in Cars 2: The Video Game. *On his right door, there is a picture of the Marshy-Marshmallows logo. This is mostly the same company which was seen in A Bug's Life under the name of "Joel's Marshy Marshmallows". *In the Polish version, his name is Marek Marucha. Ma rucha means "He has speed s of the film". *Chick's primary sponsor is the Hostile Takeover Bank (htB). *Chick should have been disqualified even before the events of the movie because of PIT'ing and aggressive driving but for the convenience of the plot, he was kept as a racer. *It is unknown what Chick looked like in the beggining, maybe his sponsor was Nitroade as the Nitroade racer in the teaser trailer hits the red racer who was the old McQueen. *It was thought that th delinquent road hazards, who are the tertiary antagonist drove the plot but Chick did, knowing that McQueen also wants to be the new face of Dinoco, he tells McQueen that whoever gets to California first will get Dinoco all for themselves, McQueen, wanting to be with Dinoco, told Mack to stay all night to reach California first, but he wasn't and went to sleep with DJ's music and played using him to make fun of him, causing McQueen to go out of the track and later, get lost. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Envious Category:Mutilators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Gangsters Category:Successful Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Wealthy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Genderless Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off